


Blue

by Randomfandoms815



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon Becomes Vibe, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, cisco-centric, not sad but not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoms815/pseuds/Randomfandoms815
Summary: He really used to love that color.Not anymore.





	Blue

Blue.

It's all he ever sees now.

What once was a nice, calming color has now turned into the sign of pain and torture.

* * *

Blue.

He really used to love that color.

Not anymore.

* * *

When he was 6, he wanted two things: a computer, and a new color on his walls.

His parents didn't have money for either.

So instead he would lay on his bed and close his eyes, imagining what his room would look like with blue walls.

* * *

When he was 9, he learned he needed glasses.

They had 3 colors.

None of them were blue.

* * *

When he was 12, his family earned up enough money to buy 2 bikes.

Only one was blue.

Dante chose that one.

* * *

When he was 17, his entire family pitched in to help buy him a car.

They found one that was the right price.

It wasn't blue.

* * *

When he was 18, he went to college.

They allowed him and his roommate to choose a color for his walls.

His roommate hated blue.

* * *

When he was 23, the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator exploded.

_"Ronnie!"_

The skies were anything but blue that night.

* * *

When he was 24, he was talking to a new friend.

" _You really are quite clever, Cisco."_

...

His whole world went blue.

* * *

They always ask what he saw.

He never says blue.

* * *

When he was 25, the face but not the soul of a beloved friend opened her mouth to deliver what would be a killing blow.

That was the first time someone other than him saw the blue.

* * *

They told him he was powerful, and that he could help the world.

" _A great and honorable destiny awaits you now."_

He never told them that he was terrified.

* * *

Blue.

It used to be a beautiful color to him.

What he wouldn't give to never see it again.

* * *

There are three primary colors.

There is a reason his suit only has two.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this was. Favorite and leave Kudos please.  
> <3  
> -randomfandoms815


End file.
